


non duco, ducor

by king_or_2_queens



Series: a fabella de violaceus [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dom Shiota Nagisa, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, POV Akabane Karma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Akabane Karma, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_or_2_queens/pseuds/king_or_2_queens
Summary: Karma loved Nagisa with every bit of his twisted heart, but that didn’t mean that the two of them weren’t prone to a certain amount of…friction. Whether it came out in the form of heated arguments or intense competition really depended on the situation – in this case, it looked like his spouse was spoiling for a competition. So Karma took a deep breath and steeled himself.or, an evening in the life of married!KaruNagi. Also, BDSMverse.





	non duco, ducor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story takes place in a universe where everyone is a Dominant or a Submissive, and they can infuse their voices with certain characteristics that correspond to those orientations. It's mostly just an excuse for me to write some sub!Karma and Dom!Nagisa, haha. Hope it turned out okay!

**_a story in violet:_ ** _i do not lead, i am led_

* * *

 

“No, just…you’re going to have to change it, Koharu,” Karma insisted angrily as he made the final turn onto his street. “I need to be home during that time.”

Koharu sighed. “I’ll try again, Akabane-san,” she conceded, but she didn’t sound very hopeful. “But I can’t make any promises.”

“Thank you, anyways,” Karma replied as he pulled into his driveway, frowning. “I’ll expect an email from you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, and the call cut out.

 Karma swallowed as he clicked open his seatbelt, imagining the look on _his_ face when he heard the news and frowning.

He gathered up his briefcase and locked the car. The loud chirp seemed to echo around their neighborhood, but Karma ignored it, straightening his back and striding to the front door of his home.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open, Karma called, “I’m home!”

When he heard the muffled reply from his spouse (“Welcome back!”), Karma felt a rush of warm pleasure accompanied by a slight tinge of anxiety. But he toed off his shoes and socks with a sigh before moving quietly over to the living room, knowing that he couldn’t avoid what was to come.

Karma pulled a cushion from the couch and kneeled atop it facing the couch to wait, posture straight but relaxed as he did his best to clear his mind.

Sometime later, Karma became aware of fingers threading gently through his hair, which had fallen out of the lightly gelled hairstyle from that morning. He blinked open his eyes, seeing the love of his life sitting on the sofa before him with a worried expression on his face.

Karma took a few seconds just to drink him in. He was a vision in one of Karma’s old black jersey shirts and what appeared to be nothing else. His hair was pulled up and back into a loose bun at the top of his head, and his usual light work makeup had been wiped away to reveal his soft, slightly pink face.

“Hey,” Nagisa said softly. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Karma’s forehead, and Karma couldn’t help but inhale the faint floral scent of his shampoo when Nagisa’s hair brushed against his neck. Leaning back, Nagisa continued with Permission laced through his voice, “Are you okay?”

Karma sighed a bit and replied, “Work was okay, but something came up. I’m trying to work it out, but it seems like the guys from the other company can’t meet any other time besides the evening tomorrow.” He began to ramble in his upset, “I _told_ my assistant that I needed to be home by five, because I know how you feel about last-minute changes in plans, but she just – “

“ _Karma_ ,” Nagisa interrupted, the Command silent but all too palpable. “It’s okay. We can eat dinner at home. I’ll cook something for you _when_ the meeting goes perfectly, as always.”

Karma lowered his head. Tomorrow was supposed to be their date night, scheduled once a month on Friday nights. Like clockwork, Karma would return home precisely at five in the evening, Nagisa would drive them to a restaurant that they hadn’t tried yet, and they would smile at each other over the food, Karma making snide comments about his work day while Nagisa patted Karma’s hand, rolled his eyes when appropriate, and offered reassurances.

It was one of Karma’s favorite parts of their life together, and those _assholes_ at Aiwa Corp. had ruined it.

“I’m sorry,” Karma said unprompted, bowing his head. He infused his tone with as much Apology as he could muster, wanting Nagisa to know how upset he was. “Sorry that you have to change your plans.”

Nagisa reached forward with a small smile and cupped Karma’s jaw when Karma tilted his head back up; Karma knew immediately that he was forgiven.

“None of this is your fault, Karma,” Nagisa said softly. “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

Karma sighed at the gentle, ready Commendation threaded through his Dom’s voice and nodded his head slightly. “Thank you.”

A few moments passed quietly, the only sound being the distant noise of Denenchofu’s evening traffic. Then, Nagisa shifted his thumb to brush over Karma’s lip, prompting Karma to suck it into his mouth.

Nagisa’s eyebrows knitted together as Karma scraped his teeth over the flesh of his finger, but his words still held Approval. “Oh, but Karma…I meant for us to have dinner.”

Karma leaned forward as far as he could without losing his balance, seeing as how he had to keep his ass planted firmly against his heels in mimicry of _seiza_ and his arms crossed behind his back in a more Western style of submission. Nagisa’s thumb slipped out of his mouth as he shifted, and Karma took advantage of this new, slightly strained position to kiss his Dom’s wrist, looking up at him from underneath his lashes in a silent plea.

Nagisa shivered and pulled his hand back with an exasperated roll of his eyes, but a slow smile was spreading across his face as he stood and headed towards their bedroom. “ _Kiritsu._ Take off your clothes, Karma,” he Commanded over his shoulder. “But bring me your tie.”

Karma stood and went through his normal stretches to get his blood flowing again. A glance at the clock in their living room told him that he had been home for about forty-five minutes, and he could definitely feel it in his knees.

Careful not to wrinkle his clothing more than was strictly necessary, Karma shrugged off his jacket, unbuckled his belt, stepped out of his pants, carefully removed his red silk tie and draped it over the back of the couch, and removed his white dress shirt and briefs. They both hated mess, so Karma folded it all neatly and put the stack of clothes in the bin in their laundry room.

Once that was done, Karma picked up the tie, holding it with both of his upturned hands as he approached the bedroom. When he entered, Nagisa was sitting patiently on the end of the bed, naked as the day he was born with his long hair released from the bun he’d had it in and cascading over his shoulders.

Karma immediately began to imagine how it would feel against his thighs and clenched in the tight grip of his fist.

Nagisa smiled, most likely reading his desire on his face. “ _Te_ ,” he directed.

Karma lowered himself into a wide-legged squat, perching himself on the balls of his feet, and held the tie straight out in front of him in presentation. Nagisa didn’t immediately take the article of clothing, instead allowing his gaze to move slowly over Karma’s exposed form for several long moments.

“Good,” he said with Approval _and_ Permission, as Karma’s quads and calves began to burn. He took the tie and gestured Karma towards the bed.

Karma laid face-up with his legs slightly parted and his wrists crossed above his head, awaiting further direction from his Dom. “What can I do for you tonight?” he asked, voice already low with anticipation.

Nagisa smiled again as he shifted upwards on the bed, and Karma made sure to keep his eyes on his lover’s face so he didn’t miss any indication of what was expected of him. “I actually want to take care of you tonight, Karma. It seems like you had a rough day.”

Karma felt a surge of warmth and affection for his Dom as Nagisa bound his wrists together. The cool, soft touch of the silk against his skin elicited a sigh, but Karma replied with a small smirk, “Looking forward to it, then.”

Nagisa laughed, leaning down for a peck, and said, “I bet that you won’t be so cheeky when I have three fingers in your ass.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Karma groaned, just thinking about it. "Oh, you're  _on_."

“What’s your word?” Nagisa asked, brushing Karma’s hair back with a fond look.

“Octopus,” Karma recited obediently, with a small wink.

Nagisa hummed, and then he leaned down to lick and bite gently at Karma’s nipple. His blue hair tickled against Karma’s pecs, and one of his hands pinched Karma’s other nipple. Karma exhaled sharply at the sudden dual sensations, a new sort of warmth coursing through his veins.

“Tell me about your day,” Nagisa requested, Command and Permission weaving seamlessly together in a heady combination. Karma sighed as the warm air rushed over his sensitive skin. “and spare no detail.”

“Well,” Karma replied, “I had trouble parking the – _ah_ – the car; a new worker was in my spot this morning. I – I dealt with it.”

Karma prided himself in his cool head and articulate speech. He was persuasive, he was calm, he was intimidating, and he was infallible. His employees looked up to him with respect and fear, and they always deferred to his leadership. He commanded dozens – no, _hundreds_ – of corporate workers, and building his company Korosenai Unltd _._ from the ground up had earned him the respect of CEOs around the globe.

But here –

“ _There_ ,” he groaned as Nagisa sucked a mark into his hip.

\- here, Karma didn’t take the lead. Here, Karma allowed himself to relax into the caring arms of his husband, to sink into that space where nothing else existed but Nagisa’s soft skin, gentle voice, and loving gaze.

Nagisa paused his movements and looked up at Karma. He reached up to push his own bangs out of his face, and Karma’s hands twitched against their restraints, wishing he could do it for him. Eyebrow raised, Nagisa said with Command boosting his voice, “Continue.”

“Yeah,” Karma said on an exhale. “My first meeting was good. A new idea came from the marketing de – _fuck_ – “ he cut himself off as his husband suddenly swallowed his half-hard dick. Even with the dozens – no, _hundreds_ of times that they had done this over the half-decade that they’d been together since meeting in college, Karma could never get over the warmth, the intimacy, and the slow, patient way Nagisa took him apart.

Once more, Karma strained upwards and tugged at the silk tie – more of a symbolic restraint than a literal physical one – before his need to please and trust in Nagisa forced him back into limp compliance.

“ - d-department, and it has a lot of promise,” Karma continued over the barely-audible humming sound his Dom was making. Nagisa momentarily pulled away, only to replace his mouth with his hand. “After that, I had to let go of some people who…who weren’t doing so well in IT, and then I had lunch.”

Nagisa continued his slow, methodical pumping with one hand and leaned up with a gentle smile. He was clearly about to say something, but he paused, swollen lips slightly parted, at the sight of Karma, panting and flushed, spread out before him. “ _Oh_ ,” he groaned, cock twitching slightly. Karma couldn’t help but smirk in self-satisfaction. “You’re so _good_ , Karma.”

The pleasure of Approval in this setting sent a new wave of arousal crashing through Karma’s body, and he twitched, spurting pre-cum onto his Dom’s fingers. “Yeah,” he sighed in response. “Thank you.”

“Did you enjoy the bento?” Nagisa inquired, seeming genuinely curious. “I know you don’t usually like when I use veggies.”

Karma recalled opening the container, seeing the fried tofu and edamame, and rolling his eyes. This time, though, he’d given the lunch a shot and found that everything had been flavorful and filling. “Yeah, actually. It was surprisingly good.”

Nagisa leveled him with a narrow-eyed look. “ _Surprisingly?_ ” he replied, a hint of Reprimand adding a dark edge to it.

Karma rose his eyebrows, adopting a lofty facial expression even as he was thoroughly dominated by a man whom he had about twenty-five kilograms and twenty-five centimeters on. “Yeah, given your past experiments with veggies, it was a miracle that this one went so well.”

Nagisa laughed good-naturedly, but he abruptly released his grip, leaving Karma to rock his hips up into empty air with a sharp gasp.

“Change of plans,” Nagisa said with a small smile still lingering on his lips. Karma turned his head to watch as Nagisa stood and retrieved the clear, half-empty bottle from the nightstand from his side of the bed.

Karma swallowed as Nagisa squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, wondering what direction this was going in.

Nagisa climbed back onto the bed, this time facing the foot of the bed as he swung his right leg over Karma’s torso. Karma took immense pleasure in his new unimpeded view of his lover’s very nice ass, spread open just centimeters away.

That pleasure turned suddenly to a heated, squirming jealousy as his spouse reached back and began to tease at that _tight_ , pink asshole. Before long, Nagisa was slipping in the tip of his middle finger with a soft moan, and Karma was gritting his teeth, regretting every decision that had led him here.

“ _Goshujin_ - _sama_ ,” Karma groaned out as Nagisa began to fuck himself in earnest. “Please.”

Nagisa leaned up to deal a sharp slap to each of Karma’s inner thighs, surprising a gasp out of him. “No,” Nagisa answered on another moan as he slipped his index finger in as well. “Tell me about the rest of your day.”

Karma licked his lips as Nagisa’s fingers continued to disappear into his ass, growing more and more aroused but unable to touch himself, touch Nagisa, touch anything but his own fingers and that _damned_ silk.

Karma loved Nagisa with every bit of his twisted heart, but that didn’t mean that the two of them weren’t prone to a certain amount of…friction. Whether it came out in the form of heated arguments or intense competition really depended on the situation – in this case, it looked like his spouse was spoiling for a competition. So Karma took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“I-I pretty much got caught up doing paperwork for the rest of the day, and then I headed back home. Traffic was…was good…” he trailed off distractedly as Nagisa reached over to retrieve one of his toys from the still-open drawer and wasted no time pushing it into himself with a long, satisfied groan.

“Was it?” Nagisa prompted, voice a bit high and thin as he ruthlessly penetrated himself. “You arrived home later than usual, so I assumed that it was bad.”

Karma struggled to find words as his hands balled into fists. Nagisa’s rim was spread _oh so_ tightly around the not-insignificant circumference of the toy, and Karma could imagine so clearly _exactly what that felt like_ that he actually whined aloud, canting his hips forward as though he could magically take the place of the dildo if he just tried hard enough.

Nagisa effortlessly began to rock his hips with a slow, sensuous rhythm as he fucked the toy in and out of himself with one hand. Karma couldn’t decide which was more arousing – that or the sight of his lover’s cock and balls swinging lewdly as he moaned as though there were nothing in the world he would rather be doing.

“No,” Karma said after several painful minutes of this. “It was a little…slower than usual, actually. That’s why I was home a bit late.”

“Oh, I see,” Nagisa replied on the tail of a small sigh. “That makes sense.”

“Nagisa…” Karma said quietly, Supplication in every syllable. “Please?”

Nagisa laughed, a hint of cruelty in the sound, before turning around and sitting down on Karma’s pelvis, just a smidgen away from where Karma so desperately wanted him to be. Karma could feel the rubbery base of the toy pressing into his pelvic bone.

He exhaled.

He sunk.

“Oh, look at you,” Nagisa sighed, reaching out to stroke Karma’s cheekbone. “Being so good for me now, aren’t you?”

Karma nodded, and it felt as though he were moving through gelatin.

Nagisa smiled and moved off of Karma. He returned almost instantly, it seemed, with a glass of water, and he wouldn’t back off until Karma had swallowed at least a third of it. Then he disappeared again, for significantly longer this time. Karma stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, finding himself drifting off a little as he waited for direction, and then suddenly, warmth and wet, clenching tightness was engulfing his cock.

Karma slid his gaze forward to where Nagisa was finally, _finally_ sitting on his dick, head tilted back to bare his pale neck as he took his pleasure as he saw fit. Karma’s mouth fell open, and all of his attention focused, laser-like, on the points of contact between his body and his Dom’s. Nagisa was practically bent over backward so that he could grip Karma’s lower thighs for balance. His face seemed to be twisted into a permanent almost-grimace, but his erection didn’t wane. Karma surmised that the feeling was intense.

He could relate.

“I want you to come,” Nagisa said in between ragged breaths. “I want you to come, and then I want to come on your face.”

Karma immediately nodded in response, wanting to be perfect for Nagisa in any way that he could.

He couldn’t rip his eyes away from his lover for a second, entranced by the miniscule beads of sweat slipping down his forehead, the glint of their bedroom’s low light off of his wedding ring, the undulation of his abdominals as he rocked his hips, the fall of his sky-blue hair around his shoulders –

“ _Ah_ ,” Karma moaned. Heat spread through every square centimeter of his body over the span of a single moment –

And then he was awash with pleasure, the blunt feel of it as intense and unrelenting as pressure on an open wound.

After a minute or so, the pleasure gave way to almost-painful oversensitivity, and then the pressure abated. Karma slowly blinked open his eyes – _when did I shut them in the first place?_ – to see Nagisa now perched atop his chest, holding himself at the base with what appeared to be a painfully tight grip. “Open,” he Commanded gently, and Karma silently obeyed, parting his slightly chapped lips.

Nagisa almost immediately began stripping his cock at an almost punishing pace. Karma could tell by the tense lines of Nagisa’s body that he didn’t need any help to reach climax, so he remained in his position – mouth ajar, gaze fixated, wrists crossed above his head, and body lax. It wasn’t very long before these short, little punched-out gasps began filling the air, and then Nagisa was crying out as the sticky-wet evidence of his pleasure marked Karma’s skin.

The only sound was Nagisa’s heaving breath as he looked down his nose at Karma, who smirked and licked a few drops of Nagisa’s cum off of his lips.

Nagisa groaned and flopped down next to him. “You’re a menace.”

“Yeah,” Karma replied quietly, just enjoying the feeling of Nagisa’s skin against his. His mouth still felt a little bit loose, so he didn’t say anything more.

Nagisa laughed, no doubt at whatever dopey look had yet to leave Karma’s face, and rolled over so that he could reach Karma’s wrists. Within moments, the knot was released, and Nagisa was massaging life back into Karma’s upper arms, shoulders, and wrists. “ _Jūjun_ ,” Nagisa said softly as he pressed his thumb lightly against Karma’s ulnar artery to encourage circulation. “You did so well. Thank you so much.”

Karma grinned in response, letting the pleasure of his Commendation warm his bones. “Thank you,” he replied slowly as Nagisa grabbed a slightly damp washcloth from the nightstand and began wiping off his face.

When it was done, Nagisa folded the washcloth back up and put it away. Then he cuddled into Karma’s side, looking up at him with that radiant smile that Karma loved so much.

“How about pork vindaloo tomorrow?” Nagisa said, gently rubbing Karma’s chest with his middle finger. “In the mood for something spicy?”

Karma laughed and ran his hand through Nagisa’s slightly sweaty hair. “Always.”

“Good,” said Nagisa. “We can compare it to Annam’s food when we go there to check it out next month.”

“I doubt Annam will beat Dhaba,” Karma said with a small smirk, referring to his current favorite Indian restaurant in Tokyo. It could take anywhere between half an hour and forty-five minutes to get there depending on traffic, but _god_ , it was worth it.

“Wanna bet on it?” Nagisa said with narrowed eyes.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> seiza - "proper sitting"; one of the traditional formal ways of sitting in Japan  
> kiritsu - "stand"; a command to stand up  
> te - "hand"; a command (in my 'verse) to assume a squatting pose and present something in one's hand  
> goshujin-sama - "master" or "husband (polite)" depending on the context  
> jūjun - "submissive"


End file.
